


Under/Water

by saintroux



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Mercreatures, Mythology References, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintroux/pseuds/saintroux
Summary: Sid bought a summer house after his second full year in the show.There's something in the lake, they said.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44
Collections: Sid/Geno Spooky Fest 2020





	Under/Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silkymittsmcgee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkymittsmcgee/gifts).



> for silkymittsmcgee, who had so many delicious prompts that i came up with about twenty ideas and ended up on this one, because 2020 is about self-care and nothing is more soothing than drawing geno half naked and a little fishy. 
> 
> there is actually a companion story to this that i started noodling at, so look out for that down the line. <3

**\- - -**

_When he finally forced his eyes open, he spotted the silver of the rod shining through the darkness, but beyond that, something else too. Something long and splotchy with color beneath the shadow of the lake water. A man, maybe? But no—why would someone else have fallen from Sid’s dock? He could see eyes staring back at him unblinking and maybe it was—was he dying? He’d slept badly. Maybe it was a dream._

**\- - -**


End file.
